2xwingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Velvet
|jpname = |stagename = Velvet |birthdate = |birthplace = Aichi, Japan |bloodtype = O+ |zodiac = |genre = J-Pop, EDM, Acoustic |occupation = Idol, Singer-songwriter |active = 2014-Present |label = 2xWings |group = Uta Shoujo |generation = 2nd |acts = Uta Shoujo SiNDER |mcolor = |image = |color1 = us |color2 = sin |agency = 2xWings |units = SiNDER |join = June 28th, 2014 |debutsingle = Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru |timeingroup = |group1 = SiNDER |join1 = January 1st, 2017 |debutsingle1 = TBA |days1 = |voice = Sawada Kaori |height = 165cm }} (ベルベット) is a Japanese singer under 2xWINGS as a 2nd generation member and sub-leader of Uta Shoujo as well a member of the sub-unit SiNDER. Biography Early Life Velvet was born on August 21st, 1997 in Aichi, Japan. In her pre-teen years she was reported to have been in an accident involving being hit by a car, but she herself has not stated much on the topic. She is noted to have noticeable scars, or skin grafts, on her lower limbs due to the incident. 2013 During the beginning of 2013, Velvet applied for 2xWing's idol school. She got her letter of acceptance, along with being chosen as a 2nd gen member of Uta Shoujo, near the end of 2013. 2014 Velvet began to attend 2xWing's idol school at the beginning of April. From April to June, she did final training before she took part in group activities. On June 25th, 2014, Velvet became a fully-fledged 2nd gen member of Uta Shoujo along with genmates Okuda Riho and Saotome Natsumi. On October 31st, Velvet began a radio show titled VELVET CUPCAKES, often guest starring Sekai no Oto member Lim Mitsu. 2015 2016 2017 On January 1st, 2017, the sub-units between STARGAZER and Uta Shoujo were announced. Velvet, along with Celeste, Suzuki Hikari, Aikawa Kanon, and Ishimura Saki formed the sub-unit SiNDER. 2018 In May of 2018 it was revealed in the tabloids that Velvet was involved in a romantic relationship. The idol has not commented on the statement since the tabloid's release. Personal Life Family= Velvet lives with her single mother, who is also known to do work within the company. |-|Education= During the year 2016, Velvet graduated high-school. She currently takes classes in musical theory. |-|Friendships= *'Okuda Riho': Velvet is known for her close relationship with fellow Uta Shoujo member Riho. She often treats her as a younger sister and considers her her best friend. *'Saotome Natsumi & Maruyama Megumi': The three girls are often see as a trio. They perform trio songs together at concerts and have a strong bond. Even though they're not an official unit, they act like one anyways. *'Lim Mitsu': Mitsu is a frequent guest on Velvet's radio show. They MC during kenshuusei events often as well. |-|Name Meaning= Velvet: a closely woven fabric of silk, cotton, or nylon, that has a thick short pile on one side. Her stage name is in reference to red velvet cupcakes, however. |-|Nicknames= Utahime: 歌姫; songstress. Often called this due to her impressive vocals. Profile Stats= *'Stage Name': Velvet (ベルベット) *'Nickname': Utahime (歌姫) *'Birthdate': *'Birthplace': Higashiura, Aichi, Japan *'Height': 165cm *'Blood Type': O+ *'2xWings Status': **2014-06-28: Uta Shoujo member *'Years in Uta Shoujo': 5 Years *'Uta Shoujo Color': **'Lavender' (2014–present) *'Audition Song': "Furisodation" by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu *'2xWings Groups': **Uta Shoujo (2014–Present) **SiNDER (2017-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills': Math *'Hobbies': Baking, playing guitar, writing music *'Favorite Music Genre': Pop, acoustic, R&B *'Favorite Sports': Swimming *'Favorite Foods': Sukiyaki, tonkatsu, red velvet cupcakes *'Favorite Drink': Strawberry smoothies *'Least Favorite Food': Wakame *'Favorite Colors': Pink, yellow *'Motto': "Saru mo ki kara ochiru!" (猿も木から落ちる!; Even monkeys fall from trees!) *'Favorite Word': Kagami (Mirror) *'Favorite English Phrase': "Once in a blue moon" *'Quality that she won’t lose to anyone': My wide vocal range *'Things that she wants to do in her life': To produce music professionally *'Favorite Songs': "LA PA PARADISE" by BRADIO, "Good Luck my Way" by L'Arc~en~Ciel, "Nothing." by BiSH, "RUSH" by RIRI *'Looks Up To': LADIES' CODE, Aimer, L'Arc~en~Ciel, Chanmina, Suzuki Airi Discography Trivia Category:Uta Shoujo Member Category:Leo Category:Lavender Member Color Category:2014 Debuts Category:1997 Births Category:People from Aichi Category:Uta Shoujo Category:SiNDER Category:SiNDER Member Category:August Births Category:2nd Generation